A Stake in the Serpent's Heart
Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1="Success? You dare speak to me of success? You psychotic, sibilant, serpent of a dolt!" :--'Destro', furious that Cobra Commander failed in his attempt to disintegrate New York City. "Not one nation has surrendered! This one must take a vote; that one wants to take it under consideration. Don't they realize they're dealing with Destro?!?!" "Oh I'd say they know that! And it doesn't frighten them in the leasssst!" :-- Destro gets chided by Cobra Commander over the lack of respect by the world to his surrender ultimatum. "Ssssssyou are a fool, Destro!sssssss" :--Oh, now come on, Cobra Commander! There isn't even an S in that! "It looks like the Hotel Dracula!" :--'Clutch', upon seeing the Cobra Temple for the very first time. "Goodbye, Commander. Or as you might say, ssssssssssssso long!" :--'Destro' gets in one final jab on his way out the door. "Well, nobody's perfect." "No, but we do okay." :-- Breaker and Duke pat themselves on the back. |Glitches1=*After Scarlett's failed rebellion, when the scene switches back to the Joes, Breaker has a blonde beard. *There's an unusually high number of Cobra Officers, even for menial jobs. Where did all the Troopers go? *As Cobra Commander calls out his robot cobras, he has little red "eyes" in his faceplate. *During the flashback to Duke's childhood, he is incorrectly colored the same as another kid (with brown hair and a green shirt) for a few frames (before his hair turn blonde and his shirt turns blue). *A coloring error has Gung-Ho sporting brown hair when attacking the Cobra temple. *Just an observation, but the animation and character models look sloppily drawn and not as crisp as the animation in the first four episodes of the mini-series. |Errors1=*Scarlett and Selina have a conversation about the gold strips and resisting Cobra's mind control, a conversation that somehow goes undetected by the Cobra officer and hooded slavemaster walking right behind them. *Scarlett is shown at Joe Headquarters when she should be in Cobra's dungeon. *Destro threatens to execute a world leader "every half hour, on the hour." Something about that expression seems wrong. Which leads to... *Destro threatens to execute the world's leaders. Fair enough. But he decides to start with General Flagg? Why not kill the Russian premier? Or another country's president? You know, an actual leader, as opposed to Flagg who, despite being an Army General, is nonetheless a relatively low-ranking prisoner. *Destro is typically the logical counterpoint to Cobra Commander. It does not make sense for him to risk the destruction of the world to ensure his escape. *All the flashbacks from Duke's memory should be in first-person perspective, instead of third-person. In other words, we should be seeing everything through Duke's eyes instead of a detached observer. *The Joes all teleport from G.I. Joe HQ in one beam from the M.A.S.S. Device, yet two beams touch down in front of Cobra HQ. |ItemsOfNote1=*In a cute bit, the Joes leer at and comment about Selina when Duke (hooked up to the sensory deprivation tank) recalls his escape from the Cobra Temple. We wonder how Cover Girl, who is standing there with the rest of the boys, feels about that! *Destro lectures the Commander for his failed attempt to destroy New York, stating that it gave "time and hope" to the enemy. However, Destro's attempt to destroy New York also fails and the Commander is given a chance to retaliate with a sarcastic comment. Destro forgets his own lesson about making the empty threat of a bluff. *In the same vein as the "proto-S.H.A.R.C." and the "proto-Rattler" from earlier in the miniseries, a three-wheeled ATV, similar to the later Ferret A.T.V. is seen toward the end of the episode. *Doc mentions Duke as having grown up in Iowa. According to his filecard and Order of Battle entry, he was born in Missouri. Perhaps his family moved to Iowa when he was a kid? *The flashback to Duke's youth was cut from the FHE home video release. *More deaths this episode. The Joes shoot down a ridiculous flying Cobra battle platform, and the four Cobras manning it go sliding down the mountainside to their doom. *At one point, you see a Joe at the Cobra Temple with black hair wearing a white shirt, blue pants and black boots. This is actually the civilian character model for Torpedo (as seen in the G.I. Joe Field Manual). It pops up again in the two-part Season 1 finale, "There's No Place Like Springfield" and in the Season 2 episode, "Computer Complications". |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:1983 Category: Sunbow episodes Category:A Real American Hero (miniseries)